White Flash and Impulse: Stronger
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: A little songfic for Melanie Parker, AKA White Flash, and Bart Allen, AKA Impulse. Set before Mel comes to the past.


**Hi and welcome to my first ever songfic. The lyrics are switched up a bit to fit Impulse and White Flash, so please don't comment about how I got the lyrics wrong. Told from White Flash's POV. No hate comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bart and I were sitting on a hill together, restlessly tapping our feet. It wasn't our fault we were speedsters, but that did put us on Blue Beetle's kill-list.

"Bart, do you think things are ever going to get better?" I asked him, beginning to feel the hopelessness I'd felt when Uncle Luke died.

He turned to me and said, "I know they will Mel. I know for a fact that a friend of ours is going back in time to attempt to crash the mode. That way, we'll never have known what hunger is. We'll have seen the sky, the sun, the moon, the stars. Blue Beetle wouldn't have become mode."

"Even if that does happen, I never want to have kids. They'd be targeted. Outed because they're metas. I don't want that." I told him.

When I wasn't looking, Bart slipped something onto my left ring finger. When I looked, Bart's High school ring was sitting there. He smiled at my confused look.

"My high school ring is going to have to do until I can get a proper ring. What do you say Mel? Wow this is old school. Will you marry me when we're old enough?" He asked, his auburn hair falling in its usual style.

I smiled, looking down at the ring on my finger. "What do you think Bart?"

His face fell as he said, "I guess I crossed the line. Sorry."

"No! What I mean is yes, I'll marry you when we're old enough. You're the only one I could ever want to be with."

He smiled until Blue Beetle found us.

We both stood up, Bart getting into a fighting position.

"Bart, you that it's impossible to fight him! Come on!"

"I can stall him though! I'll meet you at our cabin, now go!"

"But-"

"Mel, run!"

I felt conflicted on what to do, but I ran away in the end.

Once I arrived at our cabin, I waited for Bart. A week passed before I got a letter from Bart, telling me what he'd done.

_Dear Melanie Parker(Hopefully Melanie Allen someday),_

_I've left for the past to make sure that Blue Beetle doesn't go mode, and the Reach don't take over. I can't stand the idea of a world where you can't see the sky, the sun, the moon, or the stars. You don't deserve to live like that, and Mel, I want to make the world you're living in, into the world you can feel good about. I want to make the world into what it should be, a world that you wouldn't mind raising our kids in. I want to change that horrible dysotopia into a wonderful Utopia. Don't worry about me Mel, because I'm in a better place, and I promise that I'll come back so that I can marry you. Hold on tight babe, because I'm changing the whole world for you._

_Yours Future Husband,_

_Bart Allen_

I started crying when I finished reading. I knew that he'd used one of my dad's unfinished time machines, and now he was going to be stuck in the past.

* * *

I laid by myself in bed, and thought about recent events. I'd discovered that I was pregnant with Bart's kid. Yeah, my kid would never know its dad. Way to go Melanie Parker Allen. Yeah, I went by Melanie Allen now, at least until I could get my time machine to work.

I tried to keep myself from crying as I sang our song(me and Bart's), Deep in the Meadow. A soft thud hit my stomach, and I knew instantly what my daughter was trying to tell me. Try something musical.

"Harmony?" Nothing.

"Um... Lyrica?" Nothing.

"Piper?" A soft thud hit my stomach, and I smiled weakly. Our daughter's name was Piper Allen. What about a middle name though? I'd let Bart decide once I saw him again. Doc Connors(Yes he was still alive) had assured me that the time machine would be fine to use, even though I was pregnant. No matter what happened, I had to get back to Bart.

* * *

I hummed a little song, thinking about how Bart was going to be thrilled at being a dad.

_You know my life is better, when you're here with me_

_You know I dream in color, and do the things I want_

_You know you're the best part of me, You know you make me laugh_

_And almost everything good is gone_

_You know you left me broken down, You think that I'll come running back_

_You know me so well because you're dead right_

_What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, stand a little taller_

_You know I get lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill us makes us fighters, footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean we're over, cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill us makes us, stronger, stronger_

_Just you, Piper, and Me_

_What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, stand a little taller_

_You know I get lonely when I'm alone_

_You know I won't be starting over with someone new_

_You know I'm not moving on or, over you_

_You know that I'll come back, I'll come back swinging_

_They tried to break us but you see_

_What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, stand a little taller_

_You know I get lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill us makes us fighters, footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean we're over, cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill us makes us, stronger, stronger_

_Just you, Piper, and me_

_What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, Stand a little taller_

_You know I get lonely when I'm alone_

* * *

I was finally going to the past. I was finally going to be reunited with Bart, and I didn't need to worry about raising Piper on my own anymore. We were going to be a family.


End file.
